When I Grow Up
by LedgersIrishCharm
Summary: In an attempt to rid Mystic Falls of Klaus and his schemes Bonnie figures out a spell to send Klaus back in time without damaging the bloodlines. When the spell goes wrong, Caroline has no other option but to take care of him until Bonnie can can track down his two living sibling to help undo the spell.
1. Beautiful Liar

**When I Grow Up**

**Summary**– _In an attempt to rid Mystic Falls of Klaus and his schemes Bonnie figures out a spell to send Klaus back in time without damaging the bloodlines. Caroline has to be the distraction yet again but when the spell goes wrong and instead of sending him back in time it turns him back into his 3 year old human self, Caroline has no other option but to take care of him until Bonnie can contact his only living siblings to help her undo the spell._

_**Chapter 1. - Beautiful Liar**_

"Why do I have to distract him? Do you even consider maybe I don't like being the constant distraction all the time, I always end up hurt Bonnie. It's just not fair" Caroline sighed after her little rant. They we're both sitting at Caroline's kitchen table. Bonnie immediately felt bad. She knew Caroline hated having to distract so they could get one up on Klaus. This time it was different, Bonnie figured out a spell to send Klaus back in time without damaging the blood lines or him for that matter.

"Caroline I know and I am sorry for the times we all hurt you, especially me but if you could keep him in the woods long enough so I can do the spell it will be better for everyone, including you, Tyler will be free from him and you two can go off on your little romance vacations and be a couple. Caroline got up and walked away frustrated.

"I guess" she sighed before turning to Bonnie "but this is the last time I am ever doing this" she told her friend who smiled eagerly to get this done. Bonnie was just about leave when Caroline freaked out "WAIT" she screamed "How will I distract him ? How will I get him into the woods?" she paced the room back and forth, she was so nervous. She had done it countless times before but what was stopping her now?

"Leave it to me. Just wait near The Lockwood Cellar and fake crying, tears and all" Caroline looked confused "Why would I do th-?"

"Just do it Caroline, you're a good actress you'll figure it out, now go. I'll text you when Klaus is on his way"With that Caroline sped off towards the woods and Bonnie prayed she wouldn't end up hurting her friend when all this was over.

* * *

-(When I Grow Up)-

"Now what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call little witch ?" Klaus smiled as he answered the phone to Bonnie, his dimples on display picturing her scowling at him. "Well ?" he asked impatiently as he heard nothing but a sigh.

"It's Caroline" Bonnie rushed out "S-she took off into the woods, she was upset" Klaus frowned, the anger rushing throughout him. "Klaus, please go find her, she won't tell me what's wrong"

"You better not be the cause of her distress little witch" Klaus said as he hung up. Without a second though he sped of in search of _his _Caroline, the only girl, no woman who he has cared for in over 1000 years. It didn't take long to find her, she sat outside The Lockwood Cellar, her face buried in her knees as she cried her eyes out. His heart clenched at the sight. Caroline sniffled and looked up at the presence before looking down. She inwardly cringed at the thought of tricking him, especially when concern plastered his face. If only he knew.

"Caroline" he called softly. She closed her eyes tighter '_showtime' _she inwardly groaned. "Love what's wrong?" she shook her head not daring to look him in the eyes. She knew if she did she would give the game away.

"Please leave me alone" she whispered as she sniffled more wiping her fake tears away. "Now why would I do that love? It's obvious you're in need of some company" he gave her a smile, no hidden smirk or deceit behind it, purely genuine like the one from the ball his family held only months before. She instantly felt guilty, no she couldn't after all he has done. "Love tell me what's wrong" he said as he knelt in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her head brushing the hair from her eyes carefully not to send her into a crying state. "What's wrong ?"

"Klaus you don't understand" she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth "I'm sorry, It's too late" she cried more

"Caroline, love I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would you be sorry?" he asked her.

"For all the times I was a distraction, I' m so sorry but I have done it again. I'm nothing but a distraction to you and always end up feeling guilty in the end, yet it does not stop me from doing it over and over." Klaus was shocked at first then suddenly he felt a twinge inside him. He grasped Caroline by her shoulders firmly "WHAT DID YOU DO?" he roared at her, ignoring her cries and pleas for him to stop.

"I'm sorry" she said over and over. He gripped her harder this time "Klaus stop it you're hurting me"

"Caroline you're beautiful but if you don't stop all of this and tell me what you done, I will kill you" his anger was seeping through his pores, he was ready to snap any minute. "CAROLINE" he shouted as he felt a surge rush through his body. Caroline was too frightened to look at him, she buried her head further into her knees as she hugged them to her chest. She heard nothing, she was expecting him to attack at any moment but nothing. Not a sound only a muffled whimper, no not an adult whimper, it was a child. Her head shot up to find Klaus' clothes where he previously was but beneath the clothes struggling to get out of them was a toddler.

She was frozen, too shocked to move. Again she heard those little whimper and a frustrated grunt. "Oh please no" she whispered as she removed the Henley shirt off the boy's head to be met face to face with the little boy no more than three years old. She knew by the blue eyes and blonde curly hair who it was but she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Klaus" she whispered. "Oh right" she thought to herself "Niklaus" she called gently when the little boy 's eyes lit up and his face plastered with a dimpled grin but was quickly replaced with a frown "Where's my mummy?" he whispered in his british accent as he looked around taking in his surroundings. He shivered as the Henley fell off his should and Caroline realized his clothes were now far too big for him.

"Don't make me regret this" she groaned as she fixed the shirt back on him and picking him up. He stiffened in her embrace "It's okay Niklaus, I won't hurt you" he looked up the blonde angel and snuggled into her chest. For a moment Caroline smiled at how cute the act was but when she came to her senses at who this was snuggling into her she frowned.

She heard her phone go off and answered when she seen Bonnie's name on the screen. "Bonnie we have a problem"


	2. The Nanny Diaries

**When I Grow Up**

_**Chapter 2. - The Nanny Diaries**_

"Okay I can do this, I can do this" Caroline repeated over and over as she paced her bedroom back and forth "Klaus as a 3-year-old toddler, I got this. Just feed him, play with him and make sure he's clothed and potty trained OH SHIT is he even able to use the toilet himself UGH" Niklaus looked up at the blonde angel, what he liked to think she was and found himself giggling at her outburst. Caroline was brought out of her trance and found herself smiling at his little laugh.

"Niklaus I'm gonna call you Nik for short okay, your name is quite a mouthful" she couldn't stop smiling at him and at the fact if he were an adult she would yell profanities at him for smirking at her but he was a 3-year-old boy now and had no memory of the earlier life he had before the spell. Nik grinned and Caroline couldn't help as her heart clenched as his eyes lit up and his dimples were showing yet again. _Even as a toddler you can make a girl's heart swell_ she thought.

"What's your name?" Niklaus stood beside her tugging on her shirt for attention. The Henley still falling off his shoulder as he tried to keep it on him.

"Caroline" she answered proudly although she was unsure why.

"Are you an angel?" Caroline giggled and so did he. His soft voice and accent was the cutest thing she ever heard. "I don't think so kiddo" she answered him bending down to his level. "We need to get you something to wear, preferably in your size" she said as she fixed the Henley on him. Her phone was ringing yet again and Niklaus couldn't understand what it was, he never seen a phone before and didn't understand why she was talking to what looked like a flat' box with colours and sounds. It was then he felt a warm liquid falling down his leg and pooling at his feet "Oh no" he whispered on the verge of tears.

"Caroline" he called her and she looked up from her phone after sending Bonnie her fifth message since they arrived back at Caroline's place. She looked over at the toddler who was cowering in the same spot she left him in and whimpering.

"Nik what's wrong" she watched as he shook his head frightened as she moved towards him.

"I'm sorry Caroline. Please don't hurt me" She looked down and realized what he was talking about. He had peed on her bedroom floor and his Henley shirt was wet too.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Come on let's get you cleaned up" she held her hand out to him which he eyed sceptically before taking. "Nik it's okay, everybody has accidents" she told him but he began to cry.

"I didn't mean to. Father gets mad, he hurts me" he cried even more and Caroline felt her heart swell and tears formed in her eyes at the sight before her. "Well your father isn't here and he can't hurt you. So let's get you cleaned up" she plucked him into her arms disregarding the fact he was drenched in pee and took him into the bathroom and ran a warm bath for him with bubbles and she even sought out a few old ducks she used to use when she was a kid and placed them in the bath along with Nik as she stepped away to clean up the mess. She had just gotten back to him when Bonnie walked into the bedroom calling her name "I'm in here Bonnie" she said as she turned her attention back to Nik who was splashing and giggling as the water went all over Caroline

"Oh my god. Is that ?" Bonnie burst into a fit of laughter at the sight before her. Caroline however was scowling but Nik was grinning from ear to ear as Bonnie came into the bathroom.

"Well I am glad you find this funny Bonnie Bennett"

"It's just you and him, I just can't" she kept giggling "I'm sorry this isn't a laughing matter" she finally composed herself. "Thank you. Now what the hell am I going to do with him?" Caroline threw her hands up in the air.

"Well here's the thing. I'm not entirely sure how to undo the spell but I heard Elijah and Rebekah know another witch but I need to figure out where they are first" Caroline lost it then

"BONNIE" she yelled and Nik jumped with fright. She seen his reaction and immediately went to calm him "It's okay Nik, I didn't mean to yell" she brushed his wet locks out of his face as he nodded.

"AWWW Care" Bonnie giggled at her best friend

"Bonnie" she warned.

"He was a cute kid huh?" Bonnie and Caroline watched as he lined the ducks up in the water and splashed about and couldn't help but smile at him. "It's hard to believe that kid is Klaus though" Bonnie told Caroline who couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Tell me about it. He even snuggled into me when I took him home from the woods" Caroline told Bonnie as they stepped into the bedroom a bit more.

"Does he even remember what happened?" Bonnie eyed the toddler smiling with not a care in the world.

"No, I mean he would have said something remotely Klaus like but he doesn't remember anything plus he's human Bon and he's at least 3 years old." Caroline told her friend who just nodded understanding.

"Caroline what are we going to tell your mom?" Caroline groaned at the thought. She hadn't fully thought it all through. "Care?"

"Oh, wait I got it. I'll tell my mom he lives in the next town over, his parent's are going out-of-town for a couple of weeks and were looking for a nanny" Bonnie just stood wide-eyed, impressed actually at her friends quick thinking. "My mom won't believe it will she?"

"I can vouch for you if you want, I can tell her I used to look after a neighbours kid every second weekend or something. I'd doubt she would do a check on it" Bonnie stated. Caroline didn't think she could love her any more than she already did. "Bonnie you're a life saver"

"Don't thank me yet"

"huh"

"Caroline he still needs clothes and from what you told me a potty to help him train. I'm sure you don't want to be changing Klaus dirty diapers" Caroline grimaced at the thought "Could you be any more disgusting?" she called out as she made her way back to the bathroom to find Nik sitting in a half full bathtub grinning innocently but a small glint of mischief in blue eyes as Caroline noticed the soaking wet floor.

"Nik" she scolded but the toddler just giggled "You're in big trouble mister" she pointed her forefinger at him and he bowed his head before looking back up at Caroline with puppy eyes. "I'm sorry Angel Caroline" Bonnie heard Klaus say and she grinned "Smooth talker for a 3-year-old" she eyed Caroline before speaking up "You can't scold an adorable face like that without feeling guilty Care. I know you."

"Ugh curse Klaus and his adorable baby self" she said as she scooped him out of the bath with a huge bath towel and began to dry him off as he sat on her lap his legs kicking as the remaining bubbles fell to the bathroom floor.

"Bonnie" Caroline wanted to mentally slap herself when she realized she had no clothes for him. "I'm already on it Care, I'll be back before you know it"

"Looks like it's just you and me Nik" Caroline smiled at the toddler who was wrapped up in the towel sitting on her lap.

"Me and Angel Caroline" Nik stated before reaching his arms up around Caroline's and giving her a hug cuddling into the crook of her neck, his eyes drooping as he fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Just a quick update because you might not get one until tomorrow evening. **


	3. The Truth,Definately, Maybe

**When I Grow Up**

_**Chapter 3. - I Swear To Tell The Truth...Definatey, Maybe**_

It was just after Midnight when Liz got back from work, things had been pretty quiet in Mystic Falls over the past week so she decided to put in for a few days off for some much-needed rest and to catch up with her daughter. She rarely had time for her so she blames herself for turning into a vampire, she feels if she had more time to spend with her then she wouldn't have been turned.

The house was in darkness so she assumed Caroline was sleeping and didn't want to wake her up but she couldn't see so well and ended up bumping into the table in the hall and knocked the vase off it sending it crashing to the floor. In an instant Caroline jumped up and flashed out to the hall to find her mother with the lights on picking up the vase. "Mom?"

"Caroline. I'm sorry I woke you up. I was so tired and didn't see table in the dark" she told her

"It's okay" she yawned

"Caroline can you give me a hand ?" Caroline didn't respond but helped anyway. The pieces were just put in the bin in the kitchen when Nik came into the kitchen in his new Spongebob pyjamas wiping his sleep laden eyes "Caroline?" he called softly in his adorable accent

"It's okay Nik, let's get you back to bed" she told him as Liz stared wide-eyed at the toddler before her.

"Caroline whose child is that?" Her mother looked angry. "Mom now don't freak out but I am going to be taking care of him while his parent's are on a business trip for a few weeks, he lives in the next town and his parent's needed a nanny" Caroline rushed out her words but by the looks of it her mother was getting angrier

"You're a" she was nearly shouting when she remembered the child who was snuggled into her daughters arms "Vampire" she whispered "You can't be taking care of him and why did I only find out about this if he's staying here?"

"Look mom I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it took me a while to get him to sleep after Bonnie dropped over his stuff after he had his nap and he really needs to go back to bed so, I'll talk to you about this in the morning mom." Caroline said as she angrily went back to her room letting out a deep sigh. Nik was already in another deep sleep as she placed him in the bed beside her. She lay awake and listened as her mom tip toed up the stairs and went to her room before hearing the soft breathing that was evidence her mother was asleep too.

She look to her side to see Nik cuddling into her sucking his thumb and couldn't help but smile and brush his golden locks out of his face before placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Goodnight Nik" she whispered as she felt her eyes droop before falling fast asleep herself.

* * *

It was a little after 9am when Caroline awoke to an empty spot beside her bed and she immediately jumped out of bed to find Nik. She heard the faint giggles coming from the back yard to find not only Nik but her mother who had dressed him and fed him and was now playing with him. To say Caroline was in shock was an understatement. When Nik caught sight of Caroline he ran and dived into her arms. "Caroline your mummy was playing with me" he smiled and his dimples were showing.

"Was she? Were you a good boy Nik?" she asked in a playful tone

"I was" he nodded his head as she let him down and he ran back to his toys in the grass. Liz was watching them when she smiled. She knew Caroline wanted kids and looking after one was probably the closest she'd ever feel to a mother.

"Caroline? I think we should have that talk now" Liz stated as they made their way inside the house. Caroline sat at the kitchen table as her mother handed her a cup of coffee and sat across from her. "Caroline I know I was angry last night but I understand your reasons"

"You do?" Caroline was shocked. _When did she find out? _Was all she could think at this moment.

"Yes I know you wanted to be a mother and your only way of even becoming remotely like one is if you become a nanny, I get it" Caroline blew a breath of relief but felt so guilty lying to her mother about this. Sure she asked Bonnie to go along with it but she didn't think she'd feel like this.

"Mom, I"

"It's okay hunny. I understand" Liz told her as she got up and gave her daughter a hug. _If only she knew who she had living under the same roof as her_ Caroline thought as she looked over her mom's shoulder through the kitchen window at an innocent 3-year-old Nik who acted like any normal toddler would playing with toys and played pretend.

* * *

"Bonnie what's up with Caroline? I haven't heard or seen from her in two days." Elena said as both she and Bonnie sat at The Grille with Stefan and Damon.

"Yeah judgy, where's Blondie?" Damon joked "I miss annoying her" Stefan inwardly grinned because that was Damon's way of saying he missed her. They we're all a tight-knit group despite their differences in the past.

"She's babysitting, well she's a nanny for a few weeks"Damon & Elena stared wide-eyed and Damon nearly choked on his Bourbon. Stefan smiled though, he knew Care loved kids.

"She's a what?" Damon asked again to confirm what he just heard.

"She's a nanny, she's taking care of a 3-year-old boy. Nik is his name, he's adorable" Bonnie inwardly grimaced at that last part but she had to keep up this little façade so they wouldn't suspect it was Klaus. As much as she hated to admit it but she didn't want them to hurt him especially seeing as he was now a vulnerable human toddler, it just seemed all kinds of wrong to hurt him now or even think of hurting him.

"You met him?" Stefan asked

"Yeah she asked me to go get his things from the house yesterday because he's staying with her until his parent's come back from a business trip. He lives over in the next town. His parent's are from Wales, his accent is the cutest thing ever and he actually drowned the bathroom yesterday, Caroline couldn't even get mad because he gave her the puppy eyes" Bonnie couldn't believe her own ears at what she was telling them but they seemed to be taking the bait.

"Aww" Elena was gushing with excitement "Can we see him too?" Elena was almost begging Bonnie

"I don't want no kid hanging out of me" Damon groaned and Stefan slapped the back of his head. "I don't mind, I'll swing by soon, I haven't seen my best friend in days." Stefan said as he dropped a few bills on the table and left. Bonnie immediately took out her phone and sent a quick text to Caroline for a quick heads up on what she told everyone and that Stefan was on his way over as Damon and Elena bickered over going to see Caroline. In the end Elena won, Damon had no other option but to give into her.

* * *

Caroline was busy cleaning up the kitchen after she made some lunch for the three of them when she heard a knock at the door, she knew by now who it is was by her vampire senses and broke into a smile when she seen Stefan standing there equally happy to see her too.

"Stefan" she opened the door and he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you"

"You too Care but a little birdy told me why you have avoided us all" Caroline immediately began to feel nervous, it was easy to fool her mother but what about 3 vampires and 1 who happens to be able to see right through her. She laughed nervously but Stefan hadn't quite caught on. "So where is the kid you're looking after ?"

"He's out back playing with some toys Bonnie picked up for him" she smiled. She prayed to god what Bonnie told them would be enough until they lifted the spell. "Come on, I'll introduce you to him" she really didn't want to but what other choice did she have?

"Nik come over here I want you to meet my best friend" Nik of course ran over to her and immediately embraced her in a hug smiling. When he seen Stefan his smile faded a bit. "Who's he?" Nik looked at her not letting her go.

"This is Stefan my best friend" she smiled at Nik who glared at Stefan.

"Hi buddy what's you name?" Stefan asked as he crouched down beside the toddler who was showing no interest in him what so ever.

"Nik are you not gonna tell him your name?" the toddler shook his head and ran back off to play but glanced over at Stefan and Caroline who were laughing and joking sitting at the table under the sunny weather in the back yard. After an hour Stefan left giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek and waving to Nik who sa looking angry in the grass among his toys. Caroline made her way over to him and went to pick him up when she noticed how sad he looked.

"What's wrong Nik?" she asked brushing his curls away

"I don't like Stefan" he said with his head down.

"Why not Nik?" she asked confused at his complete 180 behaviour.

"He's trying to take my Angel Caroline away" he told her before looking up at her with watery eyes, the tears threatening to fall. "Your gonna leave me" he whimpered

"Nik I'm not leaving you and you don't need to be mad at Stefan he really likes you" she inwardly cursed herself for saying this because what if he remembered these past few days when Bonnie eventually undid the spell. She almost laughed because the idea of Nik being a jealous 3-year-old, especially of Stefan was hilarious. Though she couldn't help when her heart tugged as his tears began to fall.

"Hey,hey, hey" she picked Nik up in her arms and cuddled him. "Come on, let's take you out for dinner and some ice cream." He looked up with her, his bottom lip quivering but he nodded. "But first let's get changed"

* * *

"Aww you look so cute" Caroline found a new pair of dark jeans, a small blue shirt with sleeves rolled up and a little tie and a pair of dark high tops. "God if only you saw yourself now Klaus you would be horrified" she whispered but grinned. "Nik let's get a picture" He smiled as Caroline's phone flashed and the sound went off and his picture popped up on-screen.

"Let me see,let me see" Caroline couldn't help but giggle at the toddler's eagerness and showed him. "I like it" he told her and she laughed. She left Nik with her phone as she grabbed her coat and his and took him by the hand and lead him out to her car. Little did she know of the presence that had watched her for two days, the one that had watched Klaus for a long time. They watched as the car backed out of the driveway and drove into the dark night with a smirk on their face.

"This will be easier than I though Niklaus"

* * *

_I just want to say thank you all so much for the fav,reviews and those who added the story to their favorites. It means a lot. One or two people were kinda freaked out of the thought of Caroline falling in love with Klaus but she doesn't fall for him as a child because that is wrong on so many levels. I just want to clear that up. Where I am it's already the evening so the update is quicker for some people who ready it earlier. _

_This chapter is longer than the previous two so I hope that it will do until I post the next one. I spent nearly all morning working on it._

_If you like follow me on twitter - ** KlausHybridArmy** & follow me on tumblr ** .com**_

Much love,

~LedgersIrishCharm


	4. Suspicions

**When I Grow Up**

_**Chapter 4. - **__**Suspicions**_

The drive to The Grill was quiet between the pair meaning Nik was still a little upset, but with the passing scenery he smiled as he seen several children playing in a garden with their parents. He watched as the father caught his son and threw him in the air catching him as he squealed with laughter and repeated the action again.

"Caroline are all families like that one?" Caroline dodged his question but he was still looking at her for an answer, she didn't know what to say. She knew he had a hard life growing up from what she gathered when Mikael and Esther plagued the town but now he was a human kid and she didn't know what way to explain it to him. "My father doesn't play with me, he plays with Elijah and Finn. He never plays with me" he looked down sadly. "He says I'm evil and that mother should let him kill me" Caroline was unresponsive. What type of parent could do and say those things to a 3-year-old ? He was really still a baby in her eyes so why would Mikael be so cruel to hurt him just because his wife had an affair. It wasn't Nik's fault, his mother chose to do so and yet an innocent child was punished making him cruel and bitter as he grew older.

"It's okay Nik you're safe here with me, I won't let anyone hurt you." he smiled in response "You really are my Angel Caroline" he told her before busying himself with a game on Caroline's phone. The drive was yet again silent but it was a good silence which helped Caroline relax incase she bumped into Damon or Elena. She knows they'd eventually figure it out but she doesn't want to see the toddler getting harmed even if he turned out to be their enemy when he was older. Just as Caroline pulled into The Grill she spotted Bonnie along with Elena and Damon. She groaned not realizing it was loud when a little voice interrupted her thoughts "Caroline are you mad?" he looked slightly confused about why she was in a grumpy mood suddenly.

"Huh. No Nik I'm not mad"

"Okay" he grinned

"Come on little guy" she said as she climbed out of her side and around to Nik's one. She unbuckled his car seat and scooped him into her arms before hitting the button on her keys. Nik held Caroline's phone still preoccupied with a game when she let him down near the door. He handed her the phone and she took him by his little hand and let him inside to find a table. Elena had spotted them and she called her over "Hey Care, over here" she waved her hand towards them. Nik clutched her hand a bit tighter, he was shy when it came to meeting new people and he hadn't taken quite well to Stefan. "Aww is that Nik?" Elena asked Bonnie and Stefan and they nodded smiling. _Elena if you knew_ Bonnie thought as she looked Care in the eye knowing she was thinking the same thing. "Any luck Bon?" Caroline asked her when she reached the table. Everyone else was confused

"No, sorry Care. Still trying to get in contact with them for you" she told her and then turned to the rest of the gang to answer the question they had all been thinking 'what are they talking about' "Caroline hasn't been able to reach Nik's parents, they're in Whales on a business trip and their cells aren't serviced or something." Elena nodded so did Stefan but Damon however knew something was off. He kept it to himself. Caroline took Nik onto her lap until they could get him a seat and Elena was gushing over how cute he was. Stefan tried to give him a high five but he glared back at him.

"Oh he's adorable. He doesn't like you Stefan" Elena giggled so did Bonnie. Damon just smirked.

"He's just a little shy, aren't you Nik" The toddler however turned into Caroline hugging her. Damon was trying to get a good look at him but Nik was making it impossible for him. He usually kep his head down or buried in against Caroline. "So Blondie, never took you for one for kids"

"Shut up Damon, I love kids and they happen to like me" she stated as Nik pipped up "I like you Caroline" in his accent and Elena and Bonnie aww'd at him. Bonnie felt utterly stupid saying that about Klaus Mikaelson but he was the cutest baby ever and his voice was soft so it was impossible not to smile or aww at things he said now. "Caroline I'm hungry" he told her.

"What would you like?" Stefan smiled as his best friend's voice softened as she spoke to the toddler on her lap.

"Uhm" he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know"

"Well how about we wait for the kids menu and I'll read them out and you can pick something then?" he nodded as she stood with him in her arms to retrieve a seat for him and placing it next to hers. Just as she sat back down with Nik next to her Damon pipped up "Has anyone heard from the pyscho original lately?" Elena shuddered when she heard Damon even mention him. He looked over at Caroline as he asked and she shook her head more than she should have in that situation.

"It's a bit strange, no sight or word from him in about 2 days." Stefan said and Elena nodded. Bonnie and Caroline were silent until Bonnie spoke up for both Caroline and herself "Well just be glad, we don't often get this much peace. He's still hanging around I'd say"

"Yeah hanging around" Damon looked at the toddler. Caroline and Bonnie pretended to take notice of it but they knew Damon would be the first of the group to find out. He didn't know for sure, but he was suspicious. They were going to have to try harder to keep it a secret until they could reach either Rebekah or Elijah. Caroline told Bonnie it would be easier to get in contact with Rebekah. She had her phone number when she was on the cheerleading squad but she never knew how she even got it in the first place. Caroline was in a world of her own when she seen a hand wave in front of her face. "Hello, Care you in there?" Matt grinned

"Sorry Matt, I was miles away, I didn't get much sleep last night with this little guy" she lied because she slept better knowing Nik was there. He was like her teddy bear. "You ready to order Care ? I have everyone elses."

"Yeah uh, give us a hamburger, twisty fries and a strawberry shake" he nodded "So what about you little man?"

"Uhm can I get the chicken things Caroline?" he looked at her and she nodded "and can I have the chips uh I mean fries with a vanilla milkshake?" Matt smiled at him as he looked to up asking Caroline and finished writing the order before heading back to the kitchen to hand it in.

* * *

After their meal Nik was rubbing his eyes furiously with tiredness. "That's my cue to get him home, bye guys" she said as she lifted Nik into her arms and took him to the car. Bonnie ran after her with Nik's dessert all wrapped up for tomorrow. "Care"

"Thanks Bon, you're a lifesaver." she said as she took the dessert off her. "Do you think they know?"

"No but Damon is the most suspicious about it, he will probably find out soon" Caroline face fell when she heard her friend say that.

"Look I know it sounds weird but I can't let anything happen to him" she told Bonnie as she nodded towards a sleeping Nik in the back seat. "He is a baby at the moment and I know we can't excuse what he done before this spell happened but Damon will take advantage of the situation seeing 'Klaus Mikaelson' is stuck in his toddler body.

"I know what you mean Care but there's something else. Even before this happened, the way he treated you, you fell for him. Didn't you?" To say Caroline was in shock was an understatement she just stood there with her mouth open unsure of what to say. "Care it's okay"

"No it's not. He killed so many people we care about and made everyone's life a misery. I can't fall for him" she said frantically

"Care it's not that your scared falling for him, you already did that is what's scaring you. Look I know he's not boyfriend material or whatever but he shows you things in a different way and I hate to say this but he makes you happy and I'm okay with that"

"huh?" Caroline's eyes widened

"Have you been listening to anything I said ?" Bonnie teased "Caroline it's okay, We'll figure out a spell to turn him back then we'll deal with everyone else okay?" Bonnie smiled at Caroline's confusion, she felt bad for her and the way she was treated over the years by everyone. It was her turn for some happiness and as her friend, Bonnie was not going to stand in the way of that.


	5. New Introductions

When I Grow Up

_**Chapter 5. - New Introductions**_

Caroline hadn't been able to sleep that night, Nik however was passed out since the drive home and was curled up in a ball in Caroline's double bed. She gently rose from her bed and walked to the kitchen. She sat cursing herself for getting into this mess, now she had a toddler Klaus Mikaelson to look after and Bonnie is still unable to undo the spell.

"Why do I agree to things like this?" she groaned. She rested her head in her hands leaning against the table.

"I'm not sure Miss Forbes but you will do well to open your door" Caroline jumped, she held her hand to her mouth forcing herself not to scream. She knew that voice even if she didn't hear that often. "Miss Forbes, I know you're awake, I heard you a moment ago. I need to speak with you" the voice continued. She threw on a hoodie and made her way to the front door to come face to face with the now eldest original sibling Elijah Mikaelson. "Elijah. Uhm it's a little late for stopping by, I don't mean to be rude"

"Miss Forbes from the several messages I was left, it sounded serious enough to come straight here at this hour considering it has to do with my little brother" he raised his eyebrows and she lowered her head. She knew he was right, she doesn't know what it's like to have siblings, her friends can't even come close to what a sibling would really be like. Glancing at her clock on the side wall she seen it was just hitting 12:15am and her mother was on the night shift. She wouldn't be home until 7am.

"Come in Elijah" she sighed

"Where is my brother? Is he safe Miss Forbes?" Elijah asked as he passed the threshold to her home

"He's safe and right about now he's fast asleep. I don't want to wake him" he nodded understandingly. He couldn't believe what he heard over the phone but he had to see it for himself. "Elijah call me Caroline, Miss Forbes makes me feel ancient and I am only 18 years old" he chuckled

"Indeed, Caroline" she smiled at his English ways. "Uhm he's sleeping in my room if you want to see him"

"I won't wake him" he said as Caroline showed him to the sleeping toddler in her bed. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Niklaus" he whispered at nothing.

"He doesn't remember anything other than his past life growing up as a human" she said as she came and stood next to the eldest original. "He mentioned your father"

"Did he?" Elijah's eyes darkened, he knew where this was going.

"He beat him even this young? You and Finn were older why didn't you help him or your mother for that matter?" Caroline asked him angrily. "You could have saved him being the way he is as a hybrid.

"Caroline, my brother may tolerate your over excessive amounts of back talk but I believe it's none of your business. We were all afraid, not just Niklaus. But what I wasn't able to do then I will do now so if you may help me pack up his things I'm taking him away from Mystic Falls"

"Excuse me? I've looked after your brother for the past week. That means listening to him, caring for him by feeding him, keeping him warm and keeping him safe. I've bought him clothes, toys and even lied to my friends and you're telling me it's none of my business when he wakes from nightmares screaming out for someone to make your father stop whatever he was doing to him. Don't you dare say it's none of my business when I am the one who comforts him during his time of fear." Elijah's eyes widened and he clenched his jaw "Now I would appreciate it if you could leave I don't want him to wake up, we'll sort out something tomorrow"

Elijah turned on his heals to leave, his hand resting on the front door as Caroline called out to him "Oh and Elijah if he's been taken away from Mystic Falls you have another thing coming if you think I am not going with him" With that Elijah left Caroline Forbes home with more respect for the young vampire than anything else. She proved to him she cared about his brother but what he couldn't understand is why she went ahead with the plan in the first place. He knew he had to get Niklaus out of town soon. When Bonnie performed the spell she did not only change Klaus back into a child with his human memories only, she brought his worst nightmare to the future who was hell bent on getting rid of him once and for all. With Klaus being human he was an easier target for all his enemies including his father Mikael.

"Caroline" Klaus awoke early the next morning. He had another nightmare but Caroline was so tired she hadn't heard his little whimpers in her sleep. He woke and called her but she's was out for the count. Klaus slowly got out of the bed trying not to wake Caroline, he was thirsty and a bit hungry.

"Nik" he froze on the spot waiting for a beating, his father had beat him for awakening his mother at this hour before. He feared what would happen next. "Nik are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?"

Nik eyes teared up and he began to whimper "Aww Nik it's okay. Come on we get you something, I have someone I want you to meet with today" she told him smiling. Klaus couldn't get over how she would always greet him with smiles and not only him, people in general except that man Damon, he wasn't fond of him either. "Nik come on" Caroline flashed him a warm smile as she held out her hand for him to take. He gently grasped her hand and followed her into the kitchen. She made him smiley face pancakes something he never had before, his mother usually made him eat horrible porridge and it sometimes made him feel ill. He tucked into his breakfast with his Disney cutlery and a new cup with his name on it.

"Thank you" he whispered as he finished. Caroline smiled as he took his plate to the sink and then went back for his cup. On the way he dropped it and a little milk spilt. "Sorry" he looked to her with pleading eyes.

"Nik look at me" she told him before gently tucking her finger under his chin to get him to meet her face "I won't ever hit you, what you father does I will never do. It's okay it's just a spilt milk, everyone has accidents" the childs face brightened and Caroline watched as he ran off to play. The doorbell rang in the mean time and she muttered under her breath "God who the hell shows up at 7:30am"

"I believe this was the agreed time Ms Forbes" she jumped when she came face to face with Elijah Mikaelson.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you doing here? I didn't set a time" she told him as the door was left open. She walked away and he followed her. Nik was sitting at the table with a small sketch pad and some pencils when Caroline and Elijah came into view. "Caroline look I drew this"he said holding up a childs drawing of what looked to be like a family.

"That's great Nik" she told him. He was happy and smiling and then his face dropped. He looked behind Caroline at the man in the suit "Who's he? Nik asked pointing at Elijah who stood in shock at his little brother. He could vaguely remember him being a child but seeing him now refreshed his memory.

"I'm Elijah" he told the child. Nik's eyes lit up "I have a big brother Elijah. He thought me how to fish" Elijah's eyes welled with tears at his little voice and of how excited he was to tell him about his human self.

"He's very proud of you. You know someday you'll be a fantastic artist and see the world" Caroline looked over at Elijah as he tried to hold back tears. She knew Klaus was artistic from the drawings he gave her but she never knew he was that famous.

"My father thinks art is for girls" he said saddened

"Don't listen to him, he knows nothing, you will rise and you will be better than any artist I have ever met. I promise you that Niklaus" he said before patting the child's head. Nik smiled and went back to drawing, he knew Caroline had slipped away to give him a moment with him. "Caroline"

"I knew you wanted some privacy" she told him smiling softly

"I remember how carefree and gentle he was back then" his smile hit his eyes "He was always begging me to teach him to fish, our father was a very cruel man and always beat him with the rod and refused to teach him, I'd sneak him out early mornings and after supper and within a week he had mastered it. He even caught out dinner one evening." he told her. "I need to make some calls, take care of him Caroline, my father is out there and I need more hands on to protect him until the spell can be broken. I'll contact Rebekah" he said before nodding and leaving Caroline standing on her porch

"Care" she turned to see Nik standing in the hall with his new bear in one hand and a drawing in another "Are you okay?"

"I'm good. Now let's get you dressed" she said as she wiped her eyes and shut the door. "I won't let anyone hurt you" she whispered to herself


	6. Strange Encounters

When I Grow Up

_**Chapter 6. - Strange Encounters**_

"Elijah Mikaelson" Bonnie eyed the eldest Original with a slight hatred as he stood before her. "I assume you've been in contact with Caroline?" she asked almost cheeky

"You assume correct Miss Bennett, I also want to know why would you perform this spell in the first place and want to now undo it?" he asked as he sat down at a table across from the young witch. He was impressed by the power she possessed being so young in her years but she was wise and trained herself to master spells so it didn't over power her or harm her when she performed them. He admired her bravery in approaching Originals like his brother Niklaus, he was ruthless and impulsive and to his surprise this girl's closest friend, a blonde baby vampire had managed to tame him in his ways and they were not in any sort of relationship.

"He was threatening my friends lives and Original Hybrid or not he is not getting away with it. Elijah I am not going to lie but I was sending him back in time and it would have also protected the blood lines so my friends survived." Elijah looked mad but allowed Bonnie to continue explaining herself "Obviously the spell didn't go as planned and Klaus is trapped in his old human toddler body with no idea of what is happening and has the mind of a 3 year old." Elijah clenched his jaw and rubbed his temple.

"Miss Bennett are you aware Niklaus' human life at this age was especially traumatizing for him?" Bonnie shook her head, her brave wall beginning to crack. "Niklaus was severely beaten at this age by our father, he was furious when he found out my mother was unfaithful to him. Niklaus felt unwanted and unloved by my parents and went about getting some attention by getting into trouble, he tried so hard to get father to be proud of him. He loved art even from a very young age and the neighbors son thought him how to paint using berries and colouring, father knew he had a talent but put him down all the time. Mother always let it slide as he was either shot down with words or beaten. My father forgave my mother but he had to look at the constant reminder she was with another man other than him, Niklaus was the constant reminder. Although just a young child my father took his anger out on him in any way possible. I was 10 years old and even I was afraid of him. He never took his anger out on anyone but him and even when I had done something wrong and even admitted it to both my mother and father I got away with it but Niklaus got the beatings." Elijah hung his head in shame "I never protected my little brother when he needed it, I now understand why he was over protective and wanted us to stay with him when father was after us, I understand now why he chose to dagger us, to protect us from our father's wrath" he told Bonnie. She felt slightly ill as to what the elder Original told her the story as to why Klaus was the way he was, he was mentally disturbed by his childhood which affected him later in life. He was unable to trust people around him, he valued loyalty and family. He found it hard to open up to people but Caroline, as much as she was spending time with him as a distraction for her friend's schemes against him, he enjoyed her company. She was the first girl in over 1000 years to catch his eye and to keep him interested. As the saying goes 'Treat em mean and keep em keen' But Caroline was more than that, Bonnie knew she was trying to find something good in him, she managed to find something good in even the meanest and cruel of people. It was just who she was as a person.

"Caroline mentioned some things briefly" she muttered to Elijah who watched as she sat in thought. "I didn't realize how bad his childhood was" she said as she met Elijah's eyes "Thank god for the 21st century laws against child abuse" she said mostly to herself but Elijah cracked a hint of a smile after a very heated discussion with the young witch.

"Despite what Niklaus may have done over the centuries, he is still and always will be my brother Miss Bennett and I would like him back to the way he was, even though the child seems more pleasing to have around, I fear for my brother's safety as he has many enemies over the years and in a toddler's human body he cannot defend himself and it will be another constant battle to go to lengths to fight each one of those people he angered or hurt over the years" Elijah stood letting Bonnie know he would be leaving, he walked away but stopped and turned around and leaving her with something to think about "My family motto is and has been for the last 1000 years Always and Forever, you'd do well to remember that when your dealing with my family, as much as we fight and argue among ourselves we are still siblings, a family and no one, not even a Bennett witch or a blonde baby vampire will mess with me or my two younger siblings. Am I clear Miss Bennett?" Elijah inwardly smirked as he heard Bonnie's heart race at his last and final comment of the night. Bonnie could only nod, she knew he could sense her fear and she hated herself for showing any but Elijah's calm demeanor was scary unlike his younger siblings who were known for attacking instantly.

"What did I get myself into ?" she muttered to herself as left no soon after Elijah.

* * *

"Caroline" Nik had fallen out the back yard and hurt his knee. The blood was flowing too fast in his opinion and he was scared. He cried out for 'his' Caroline. She smelt blood from the house and when she heard the little voice crying out for her she sped out to see what was wrong. There sat in the corner of the back yard was Nik, he heard Caroline and he whimpered looking over at her with his big blue eyes and dirty blonde curly hair. "Caroline I hurt my leg" his little whimper turned to full blown tears. She scooped the toddler up in her arms and brought him into the kitchen. She took out thte first aid kit and had him cleaned up in no time, he was still whimpering in Caroline's arms but he eventually calmed down as Caroline held him close to her whispering soft words in his ear that he would be okay. The two of them were caught up in their perfect little happy bubble to notice the cocky and sarcastic elder Salvatore Brother standing there watching the scene before him.

"Well, well, well Barbie, I have to hand it to you. You sure did have me fooled for a bit" Caroline stood with Nik protectively in her arms, almost to shield him from Damon who's grin widened. "I knew there was something about that kid, or should I say Baby Klaus Mikaelson." Caroline's eyes widened which only confirmed Damon's suspicion.

"Damon" she said pleadingly

"Who else knows Barbie?"

"Damon you can't, it's too dangerous for him" she said as she held Nik that bit tighter but not enough to hurt him"

"Oh I know it's dangerous, I just had a run in with Papa Original from the The Viking Era, so tell me Caroline what the hell is going on and how is all this shit happening?" Damon demanded for her to tell him, she was cornered and had no choice but to re-tell the story. At certain points Damon raised his eyes, smirked but by the end he was slightly confused but understood loving someone when everyone else was against it.

"What do we do ?" Damon sighed rubbing his hand over his face. Caroline's face lit up, tears welling in her eyes.

"You want to help?" she whispered not even believing the words that fell from his mouth.

"Barbie we may have gotten off on the wrong foot when I came to town but I understand you more than you think. You fell in love with someone you felt you shouldn't have fallen for in the first place and that love is consuming, you would do what ever to protect that person you love" Damon smiled "Let's get Klaus here back to normal and you can have your "Epic Romance" Damon used air quotes making Caroline laugh

"You're not half bad Damon" she smiled warmly at the elder Salvatore Brother.

"Same with you Barbie" he winked as he looked at Nik who was sleeping in Caroline's arms. He smirked "He was a cute kid though, but i'll need this for when he annoys me when he's back to his normal self" as he snapped several pictures of him clutching a bear to his chest and snuggling in the crook of Caroline's neck.

"I have one or two I may let you have" she winked at Damon who gave a nod before leaving the Forbes Home.

* * *

"We need you back to normal Nik, it's not safe no matter how many people we having back us" she whispered to the sleeping child as she placed him down in her room for his nap. A knock to the door startled her.

"Damon you were just here and I told you I would send tho-" her eyes widened

"Hand me out that bastard of a son of mine and i'll consider letting you live" Mikael spat venomously as he stepped forward into the home vervain in one hand and a stake in the other. She was trapped, her cellphone out back from when Nik fell earlier and Nik who was peacefully sleeping just a small few feet away from them. "Miss Forbes? Your wearing down my patience. Tick tock" he smirked evilly at her as he stepped closer and closer.

"No" she screamed at him and vamp sped to her room locking the door. "Nik" she gently shook the sleeping toddler and made her way to the window "Seriously, a vampire who is afraid of heights" she closed her eyes before making a jump out her bedroom window with Nik tucked in safely in her arms. "I will not you hurt him" she shouted back at Mikael as she ran for her life with the person she loved in her arms.


	7. Always & Forever

When I Grow Up

_**Chapter 7. - Always & Forever**_

"Damon, Stefan. Someone please open up" Caroline was frantic and constantly watching over her shoulder for Mikael and Nik was in tears after waking up as Caroline jumped from the window. "Sshh Nik it's okay" she tried rocking him but it was no use. There was no one answering and even though Caroline had an invite she couldn't get into the house, everywhere was locked up for some strange reason.

"Caroline?" she heard Elena call her, Damon and Stefan in tow. "Care, what's wrong? Are you okay?" she ran to her best friend embracing both her and Nik who was crying. "Damon get them inside" Caroline was shaking and when Damon and Stefan offered to take Nik she backed away.

"Blondie come on it's okay. You're safe here" Damon tried reasoning with her and eventually she nodded and let him take Nik who had cried himself to sleep. She followed him closely as Damon placed the sleeping toddler in the guest bedroom before taking Caroline by the hand back to the living room.

"Alright Blondie, what happened?" he asked her while handing her a glass of Bourbon. She immediately brought it to her lips and knocked it back in one go before gesturing for another. "Mikael" she spat out his name staring into space.

"Care, you know Klaus killed Mikael right" Elena spoke up as she moved to sit next to her.

"I know" she whimpered "Bonnie, when she performed the spell that went utterly wrong." she sighed "Elena, Nik is Klaus"

"What?" her eyes wide "This is a joke right?"

"No, I wish it was" she told her honestly. Damon watched as she tried to begin to explain but she couldn't form the words. Stefan sat opposite Damon and they shared a look which said "Help Caroline". Elena was about to start ranting when Damon shushed her "Let Blondie speak for once Elena, she's important too" Caroline's eyes met Damon's blue ones and for once her smile reached them. She mouthed a 'thank you' before speaking.

"Elena, a little over a week ago Bonnie came up with a spell to send Klaus back in time or something but it wouldn't affect the bloodlines. Before any of this it was you guys who would send me to distract him and not once did he become angry towards me for doing it because he told me he always enjoyed my company. He would listen to me and make me feel cherished and I began to fall for him but I had a hand in this. The spell went wrong and Klaus was transformed back into a toddler. He doesn't remember anything other than the life he had back when he was a boy. Mikael was also brought forward with this spell and is trying to kill him. Elijah has contact with a witch but he also needs Rebekah to help with the spell" she stopped as the tears began to flow "I know he's a toddler now but I love him and I have to protect him, he will be changed back soon and I wanted you to know that I am sorry for not telling you sooner but I am not sorry for falling in love with someone who always puts me first" Stefan's jaw dropped but he knew something like that would have happened eventually, Damon was beaming with pride at young vampire who was thinking of herself for once, she deserved happiness and someone who loved her for being herself. Elena was silent, she couldn't form any words at all.

"Elena?" Caroline whispered through her tears looking for some answer from her life long best friend. "Say something, please?"

"What can I say Caroline?" Elena started and Caroline could feel her stomach drop waiting on the lashing "I would have done the same thing" Caroline met Elena's eyes as she began to form a smile "You do crazy things when you're in love and you always protect the ones you love" Caroline began to sob and the two friends embraced one another in a hug.

"So you're not mad?"

"No, not anymore. I would have been if you dated him at the height of his psychotic episodes though" Caroline laughed as the tears kept flowing. Damon had a smile on his and Stefan looked between him and the crying teenagers. "So is that why the kid hates me?" Stefan asked and the room laughed

"Yeah he thought you were trying to take me away from him" Damon burst out laughing and added "You know that's love when even Baby Mikaelson gets jealous when men talk to you Blondie"

"Yeah" she laughed, her tears stopped by now.

"So how long before you do him?" Damon wiggled his eyebrows suggestively

"EWWW Damon, he's still a baby" Elena scrunched up her nose in disgust

"Gross Damon" Caroline whined

"Damon you ass" Stefan shook his head as he followed Caroline and Elena out of the room.

"What did I say ?" he was left in the room by himself as Caroline, Elena and Stefan went upstairs to check on Nik.

* * *

"Elijah, what the bloody hell did Niklaus do now?" Rebekah had to get an early flight back from Paris, it was fashion week and she was about to spend a lot of money. "You do realize that he is not speaking to me over something stupid might I add so why must I help him?"

"Sit down Rebekah" Elijah spoke sternly and for once she didn't answer back. "I've contacted Michelle, it seems our brother is in danger."

"Michelle? The witch? How is Nik in danger?" Rebekah asked her brother with wide eyes. "Elijah?"

"Niklaus got himself in trouble obviously by tormenting the well known residents of Mystic Falls"

"The doppelgänger probably provoked him" Rebekah snidely commented

"Enough Rebekah, listen to me" she nodded and Elijah continued telling Rebekah the events over the past week and a half. "Now will you help our brother?" she nodded tears in her eyes. "What if it doesn't work?"

"A young vampire by the name of Caroline Forbes is taking care of him at this moment. Michelle should be here in two days and then we can deal with Mikael."

"Caroline? But, but she told me she hates Nik. Why would she do this unless ?" Rebekah's eyes widened again "She loves him. That blonde bimbo loves our Nik." Elijah rolled his eyes but nodded "Rebekah seeing as Niklaus has affections for this girl, I wouldn't refer to her as a 'blonde bimbo' it's not proper English at all"

"Our brother is in danger and you're worried about English Grammar, really Elijah?" she got up and went to Nik's art studio. She looked around the room and she could still see him painting away as she sat bugging him while Elijah would sit with both, usually on the small sofa reading one of his novels. She smiled and left the room closing the door behind her. "Always and Forever, Nik" she whispered to herself.


	8. Keep Your Friends Close

When I Grow Up

_**Chapter 8. - Keep Your Friends Close**_

"Caroline" Nik had woken up during the night and frightened with his newer surroundings he called for Caroline because he was scared. "Caroline" he whimpered as he dragged the blanket up to his face burying himself in the huge bed at the creaking sounds getting closer and closer. "Caro-" he began to cry.

"Nik, I'm here. Ssshh, I'm here" she said as she scooped him up in her arms sleepily. After leaving Damon on his own to a few hours ago, she just checked on him before occupying a room with Elena before passing out for exhaustion. "There's a big boy, you're okay" she said as walked into the en suite bathroom and sat him on the counter. She took a wet cloth and began to wipe his face to cool him down from the crying. "All better" he managed to smile at her soft words.

"Caroline you won't leave me, will you ?" he asked as he gave her the cutest face, his lips all pouty and his eyes big and looking up at her, like a puppy. She smiled remembering how he gave he the same face the day before she had to host Miss Mystic Falls only a few weeks beforehand. "No, I'm not going anywhere Nik" she told him and his whole face lit up with excitement.

"Caroline, I love you" he told her as he had his little arms around her waist hugging her, afraid to let her go. "I love you too Nik" she told him cuddling him. "I wasn't supposed to be telling you that yet" she giggled making Nik laugh at her.

"You're funny Caroline." he told her and she smiled widely "And when I grow up, I'm going to marry you" he told her proudly puffing out his chest as best a child could. "Am I not too old for you?" she tried to hold back her laughter but when his face grew serious she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"No, you're not old, I can marry you and we can always be together like my mummy and Mikael" he shuddered as he mentioned his father "I can build you a big house" Caroline laughed more "Alright superman, let's get you too bed. We don't need a cranky Nik walking around tomorrow, do we?"

"No" he yawned as Caroline scooped him back up in her arms and placed him in the bed. She climbed in next to him and watched as he began to drift off "You're still marrying me" he managed to say before falling asleep cuddling into Caroline's side leaving her with a big smile on her face.

* * *

**BANG, BANG, BANG**

"I swear to god, if that's those girl scouts selling those horrible cookies again, i'll eat them" Damon groaned as he trudged down the stairs at a human pace with Nik behind him. He had woken early due to the banging noise and met Damon in the hallway. He just motioned with his head for him to follow and that's exactly what Nik done.

**BANG,BANG,BANG**

"You must have a death wish to be knocking down this door at 6am" Damon swung open the door to be met with The Original siblings "Do you realize the time?" he grunted out

"Do you realize the situation?" Rebekah replied in a bitchy tone "This is about my brother, time is of the essence" she said as she walked past Damon with Elijah who just rolled his eyes but followed quietly to meet Nik standing curiously from the end of the staircase.

"Oh my god" Rebekah managed to get out as tears sprung to her eyes. "Is that Nik, Elijah?"

"Niklaus, come here" Nik eyed Elijah and the woman who reminded him of Caroline. He stepped down and stood still. He then looked over Elijah and Rebekah who were kneeling down in front of him, his gaze went over their shoulders to meet Damon's eyes. "Damon?" he whispered unsure of what to do. Damon was shocked, he really doesn't remember a thing.

"Yeah, uh, Nik, uh just go over to them for a minute, I'll get Caroline" he said leaving Nik with his siblings whom he didn't even recognise.

"Do you remember me Niklaus?" Elijah asked the child who nodded. "You were at Caroline's house, you have the same name as my big brother" he told him as a smile broke out onto Nik's face.

"This is Rebekah, my little sister" Nik looked over at Rebekah smiling. "I don't have a sister but I have two big brothers Elijah and Finn and Mummy is having another baby. I hope it's a girl" he told her his eyes filled with excitement. Caroline and Damon had stood watching the emotions on the siblings faces seeing their brother in a vulnerable human toddler's body. After a few moment she made herself known. Nik ran to her hugging her legs and Rebekah and Elijah smiled. "That's cute and weird at the same time, even human and he still pines after you" Rebekah smirked. "Rebekah enough childish remarks."

"Sorry big brother" Elijah nodded before turning to Caroline who now had Nik placed on her hip as she held him

"I'll admit, it is strange to see him like this"

"I know, everyone is saying that now."

"Although I maybe bold in saying this, a child in your arms suits you Caroline" Rebekah rolled her eyes at Elijah and Nik frowned "Hey" he shouted

"Sorry for ignoring you little man" she said and his eyes brightened but when Nik turned to Elijah he glared while pointing his finger "Caroline is marrying me, so get your own girl" Elijah's eyes widened and Rebekah and Damon burst into laughter. "My apologies Niklaus" Elijah humored the situation with a fake apology.

"That's okay Lijah" he told him but staked his claim on Caroline by hugging her.

"Now that's out-of-the-way, what's the plan? You know who is still out there and after a certain someone" Damon informed the group. In the meantime Elena and Stefan had joined the group. "Yes, I'm aware, we have a witch flying to Mystic Falls. Her name is Michelle and she's a pretty good witch who deals in this sort of area and she should be here by tomorrow afternoon, the latest."

"That's good, but what about" Caroline covered Nik's ears with her hands and mouthed 'Mikael' to them. "Isn't he a huge threat to him now ?"

"Michelle believes when the spell is complete things will go back to the way they were and Mikael and Niklaus will return and present Niklaus shall return safe and sound" Caroline breathed a sigh of relief but a slight tugging came over her, she liked taking care of a child and Nik was a pleasure to look after but she knew she could only have one or the other.

"Caroline? Is there something wrong?" she shook her head at Elijah as she placed Nik on the ground.

"I'll go make a start on breakfast" she said as she excited the room leaving Elijah slightly confused. Rebekah rolled her eyes at the men and both her and Elena followed her.

* * *

"Care?" Elena called her softly

"You okay?" she asked her

"Yes" she sighed going back to whisking batter for pancakes.

"Caroline, you're not okay. You were fine until we mentioned the witch and now your all moody and hiding" Rebekah said out straight

"UGH" she slammed the plastic mixing bowl down, a bit of batter escaping onto the counter. "Why can't I have both? Is it too much to ask for to have a child and a boyfriend? I'm pretty sure Klaus hates me now. He will flip shit when he gets back and he wont want me" she began to cry not caring if Klaus' sister was there and Elena had seen her cry plenty of times in the past but not like this. "Now little Nik out there has grown on me, I don't want to send him back now because if I do that, I lose both even if he's the same person later in life." she was sobbing uncontrollably now "It's not fair"

"Care? It's going to be okay"

"Caroline my brother is in love with you, he always forgives you. He doesn't show that kindness he shows to you, to anyone else." Rebekah chimed in to help reassure Caroline

"You didn't see his face that day in the woods, he was hurt, angry and looked betrayed. I did that to him even though I wanted no part in it, he will hate me." she screamed "I have to leave for a while, I'll be back later. Make sure Nik eats and takes a nap" she told them before bolting out the front door.

* * *

Caroline ran and ran until she reached The Wickery Bridge. She let out one scream of frustration as her chest heaved. She heard the gravel behind her "I said I'd be back later"

"Miss Forbes" Caroline swung round

"Mikael" she breathed out before she was injected with a heavy dose of vervain and her world went black.

"At last" he smiled wickedly at the unconscious vampire. "Now a bargaining chip for dear little Niklaus" he picked Caroline up and swung her over his shoulder "I shall kill Niklaus once and for all. There is no stopping me this time"


	9. Keep Your Enemies Closer

When I Grow Up

_**Chapter 9. - Keep Your Enemies Closer**_

"Where's Caroline?" Nik was eating his smiley faced pancakes Elena ended up making due to Caroline running out crying. Nik was a bit restless since Caroline's departure but it was sweet how he asked for her all the time.

"She'll be back soon, she just went for a walk" Elena rubbed his arm in friendly way before taking a seat with Stefan and Rebekah. They whispered while Nik was in the room "Blondie has been gone a long time don't you think?"

"Why Damon ? Is that an ounce of affection your showing?" Stefan asked sarcastically

"Shut up Bunnie Boy"

"Enough" Elijah jumped in before Rebekah made a snarky comment adding to the immaturity level. "Damon you can go with me and help me in finding Caroline. The rest of you keep an eye on Niklaus and put him down for a nap"

"Rebekah and Damon began to laugh" Rebekah stopped when she seen Elijah glare at her and Damon howled louder

"Am I amusing you two? Do you realize Caroline may also be in danger and by acting like two immature howling idiots, I am wasting my time scolding you like children instead of locating Caroline?" Damon's smirk dropped and Rebekah frowned "Now get a move on"

"Miss Forbes. Rise and Shine" Mikael taunted Caroline as she was beginning to come round after the vervain injection. She jerked trying to free herself but the vervain laced rope was burning her skin the more she struggled. "Now Miss Forbes, let's get down to business shall we ?"

"Screw you" she roared at him only to be backhanded across the face.

"Although I have been here for two weeks, I have become quite acquainted with the modern-day language and that sort I will not tolerate. Now if you behave and help me, I will let you go." She watched him, the tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. That would mean he had won. She wouldn't cry no matter how painful it was now, she would not cry, not a single tear. Her thoughts were interrupted when he slapped her again "I said are we clear ?"

"Yes" she muttered.

"Now why are you protecting that little bastard my wife tried to pass off as my son?" Mikael crouched down to her level

"He's just a child. If your wife hadn't of spread her legs, no that's wrong. If you weren't such a domineering tyrant and actually paid your wife some affection and attention she wouldn't have gone off with another man. Niklaus was just brought into this mess because of you and your wife and you know what, I'm glad. Despite what he went through, he grows up to be strong, he protects his family and he has people who love him and respect him. I love him and he loves me" Mikael seemed taken back during Caroline's speech but grew angry. Where he was from women were not allowed to talk back to men, if they did publicly they would be punished at home for their actions. Usually this punishment was a bad beating. That was the old way and since Mikael was old fashioned in his ways, Caroline was making it worse for herself but she didn't care.

"You just crossed a line Miss Forbes" he said standing up a dampening a stake with vervain. "I hope you have a high pain tolerance because this is going to hurt" he smirked as she thrashed around her eyes watching the stake. "Now let's see how long it takes for your friends to come find you" he then stabbed her leg with the stake and the pain from the stabbing and the vervain was too much. She let out one big scream.

* * *

"Caroline?" Elijah knocked on her front door. They had checked everywhere in town bar her house and the woods. "Blondie, come on. Nik is asking for you." Damon teased. The heard footsteps coming to the door expecting it to be Caroline.

"Damon, Elijah?" Sherrif Forbes looked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Caroline home Liz?" Damon asked Sherrif Forbes who he considered a friend since he got to know her since he moved back to Mystic Falls.

"Caroline hasn't been here since she left last night. She called me saying she was staying at your place with Elena and Stefan, they were helping her with Nik." her eyed widened "Nothing happened to that kid Damon, did it?"

"No, Nik is fine." Damon said

"Then where's Caroline?" Sherrif Forbes asked Damon angrily

"Liz I think you need to sit for what we're about to tell you" she looked between the two male vampires before allowing them to enter her home. She sat and listened to Damon and the odd part Elijah added in. She couldn't believe her ears, Caroline was in love with this man that caused to much trouble and heart ache over the past year. "Liz, we think Mikael might have her. He came back when the spell was cast. Until this witch Michelle casts the spell to send Baby Mikaelson back and the real Klaus comes back, Mikael is still a threat.

Liz got up and paced the room. "Does he love her? Klaus I mean?"

Damon nodded and Elijah spoke up "For a thousand years Miss Forbes, I haven't seen my brother more in love with your daughter than any other woman for a really long time. He shows compassion and kindness all because of your daughter. So to answer your question Miss Forbes. My brother is in love with Caroline"

Liz sighed "Trust Caroline to go for the bad boy and create some fairy tale romance" Damon smirked because it did sound like Caroline.

"I don't mean to sound rude but we really should get moving, I know Mikael and he doesn't half do things by waiting around. He'll torture her first before approaching us for a compromise" Elijah said and Liz was scared for her only daughter. Elijah received a text on his phone and showed Damon.

"Liz go to the boarding house and look after Nik until we get back. Send Stefan, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie. Michelle is here. It looks like were getting Klaus back sooner than we think" Liz took her car and headed to the Salvatore Boarding House as Damon and Elijah sped towards the Lockwood Cellar.

* * *

"STOP PLEASE" Caroline cried out in pain the more Mikael stabbed her with the stake. She pleaded with him but he just laughed and continued torturing her for his own amusement. "Stop, I can't take it anymore" she sobbed a few tears falling from her eyes. She now felt a sense of what Nik suffered during his childhood and part of his adulthood living with Mikael.

"Giving up so soon?" Mikael smirked. "You gave up one hell of a fight for a young vampire, I'll give you that. All you need to do is contact your friends to hand over Niklaus and I'll free you" he said as he sat in front of her.

"NO" she shouted.

"Well there goes you're last chance Miss Forbes. You might as well enjoy your last few breaths because I'll kill you and then kill Niklaus" he grinned evilly

"MIKAEL" Elijah roared as he flashed forward throwing him from Caroline.

"Elijah. I hear your my son all grown up" he stated with a smile "You seem more promising than Niklaus" he spat out.

"Mikael you are the reason Niklaus is the way he is. You beat him from the time he could barely walk and disown him over mother's actions. Your anger should not have been directed towards mother nor Niklaus only yourself." he said as Mikael stalked forward. Elijah was distracting him so Damon could free Caroline.

"Watch it Elijah" Mikael was angered with his sons words "I'll not have you speak to me this way"

"Incase you are forgetting Mikael, I am a grown man who has seen this world and people like you come and go more times than I can remember and they never last long" Elijah spat at his father "You disgust me Mikael. You claim to want us and that you loved us but yet you beat out mother, your wife and you beat your children and when you found out about Mother's indiscretions your took it all out on Niklaus beating him a mere inch from his life on multiple occasions. You are no father of mine and neither are you fit to be one or a husband."

"SO YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME ? NIKLAUS HAS BRAINWASHED YOU." Mikael roared

"No father, you are the reason we turned our backs on you, not Niklaus" he said as he grabbed a rock and hit him over the side of his head.

* * *

"Why didn't you kill him?" Damon looked pissed as he came back into the Cellar. Caroline was safe but not awake. "Caroline is not waking up"

"To complete the spell he must be alive Damon" Elijah said as he bound his father's body with rope and carried it to the car. Caroline was passed out on the back seat so Elijah threw the body in the trunk. He eyed Caroline as Damon drove the car. The young vampire was unconscious for far longer than expected.

"She's been through a lot. She's been tortured more than once before and she always bounces back but the physical healing takes longer each time. She's stronger than she looks" Elijah nodded surprised by Damon's words. They pulled into the drive of The Boarding House with Liz standing with Nik holding her hand. Rebekah, Stefan and Elena never made it on time to help. Elijah had it sorted. Liz let go of Nik as Damon carried Caroline into the house. He took her upstairs when Rebekah took Nik in her arms. She found it strange holding her older brother and comforting him "Caroline" he whimpered

"It's okay Nik, Caroline is going to be just fine" she told him as he snuggled into the crook of her neck

"I want Caroline" he cried more.

"Elijah why isn't she waking up?" Liz asked the eldest original.

"I don't know Miss Forbes, she is healed fully. Maybe she just needs a bit of time" Liz stood along with Damon and Elijah watching Caroline for a few moments. Rebekah stood at the door with Nik in her arms. His little tear stained face was unbearable to watch as he looked over at Caroline who lay lifeless on the bed.

"I'll stay with them, he wanted to see her" Rebekah told Caroline's mother who was being supported by Damon and Elijah who looked slightly uneasy by letting a young child see the state Caroline was in.

"Rebekah he shouldn't be in here" Elijah told her

"I want my angel Caroline" he croaked out "Please Lijah" Elijah was about to protest but Liz spoke up "Elijah let him, we don't know if she'll pull through or not" he nodded respecting Caroline's mothers wishes. "Rebekah you can leave him for now, he's used to being around Caroline on his own. Let him have a moment with her" Damon said as Rebekah took one last glance back as Nik climbed onto the bed at sat a mere 2 feet away from Caroline holding her hand in his.

* * *

"Michelle is here" Elijah said as he left to greet her. The room was silent. No one knew what to say. It was strange, Caroline was healed but she wasn't waking up. Elijah then came in with a young woman in her late twenties, she was briefed on the latest situation so her bubbly nature was contained.

"Where's Klaus?" she called him as she knew him

"He's upstairs, give him a few moments before we do the spell" Elijah said and Michelle nodded in agreement.

"While were waiting I need both Elijah and Rebekah's blood, just a small bit in this little jar right here and when Klaus comes down a little from him, I have the spell here" she said as she laid out a little spread of candles and powder on a small table.

* * *

"Caroline" Nik whispered "Please wake up, you promised not to leave me" he began to cry again as he curled in against her. "Please Angel Caroline, please wake up" Nik whimpered when he didn't see her moving

"Niklaus, it's time. Remember what we talked about?" he nodded. Elijah had explained the situation to him earlier as best he could.

"She said she wouldn't leave me" Nik cried

"And she won't, she'll always be with you" Elijah took Nik in his arms and carried him to the door.

"Wait" Nik cried as he thrashed in Elijah's arms. He set him free and watched as Nik ran back to Caroline, scrambling to get up onto the bed. He then whispered "Goodbye Angel Caroline" before pecking Caroline on the cheek and a little tear falling in it's place. He ran back to Elijah diving into his arms and cuddling him close.

"Good boy Niklaus, you're a good boy no matter what our father says" Elijah hugged him

"I'll miss her Lijah"

"I know and we'll miss you" he told him as he descended the stairs. When he reached the parlor he gave Niklaus a pat on the back before setting him down "Are you ready little brother?"

"I'm ready big brother" he smiled up at him, his eyes puffy and face tear stained from crying. Elijah held his hand as they walked in to meet Michelle.

"I'm Michelle and you must be Niklaus" Nik nodded shyly gripping Elijah's hand. "Are you ready?" she asked him. Nik nodded and let go of Elijah's hand and looked around the room. He sat cross legged in the middle of the setting Michelle set up and began to chant. He smiled at everyone before getting out 'goodbye' as his little body faded away. Damon still held Liz, Stefan held Elena. Bonnie and Matt got filled in last minute while Elijah, Rebekah and Michelle stood together. They waited a few moments when modern day Klaus appeared in viking clothing with his hair slighly longer than usual and a clean shaven face.

"NIK" Rebekah dived into his arms "You're back" Klaus looked relieved to be home well to be back with his siblings. Elijah had a smile across his face as he brought him into a one arm hug slapping his back.

"Good to have you back Niklaus" he smiled.

"What exactly was I sent back to that time for?" he asked angrily "And where is Caroline? She has some explaining to do" he said as he collapsed holding his head. Flashes of the past few weeks came back to him. He seen himself as a child and how Caroline cared for him and protected him, even the embarrassing things she did for him like bathe him after peeing on her floor and then the last image of himself crying over a lifeless Caroline.

"Where's Caroline?" he asked with tears in his eyes. Elijah hesitated but Klaus shouted "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Upstairs" is all Elijah got out before Klaus sped out of the room.


	10. I Need Convincing

When I Grow Up

_**Chapter 10. - I Need Convincing**_

"Caroline?" Klaus whispered more to himself as he approached the sleeping blonde beauty laying in the middle of the bed before him. "What have you done Caroline? Look at you now" he could feel a lump swell in his throat and his eyes begin to water. "You need to wake up sweetheart, you need to tell me why you did all this, why you helped save me. Please, love. Just wake up" Klaus said as he sat on the edge of the bed with one of Caroline's hands in his. HE caressed it gently before placing it by her side and getting up.

Elijah stood by the door as Klaus approached him "Why did she do this?" he asked Elijah in a whisper "WHY ISN'T SHE AWAKE?" he roared at Elijah who stood there watching the emotions cross his brothers face.

"When the spell happened you were sent back in time while your human self was brought forward. Caroline stepped in because she felt guilty and the reason she felt guilty was because she loves you. You should have seen her when she found out eventually your human self, a child version of you had to be sent away. She was afraid to send Nik as she called you back because she didn't want to lose him and feared when you came home, you wouldn't want to speak with her" Elijah told Klaus who looked shocked at Caroline's actions towards him. He was still angry, he wanted to scream, lash out because he still felt betrayed.

"If she loved me she wouldn't have went along with the spell in the first place" he said as he took a step around his brother. "Oh and Elijah?" Klaus met his brothers eyes, his own filled with utter hate and betrayal "Love is a vampires greatest weakness" he said as he left the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Elijah. Where's Nik?" Rebekah asked as Elijah joined Rebekah and the Salvatore's in the huge parlor.

"He left" Rebekah couldn't believe her brother's words "And he's flipped the switch again" he said as he made himself a drink. Damon's eyes bulged and Stefan sighed. "Unless Caroline wakes up and convinces him that she loves him, we will have to deal with several hundred years of an extra moody hybrid" Elijah sat down and wiped a hand over his face.

"Several hundred years? How long did it take the last time ?" Damon asked

"My brother has always been emotionally unstable since we were human. You know Mikael was cruel but with Niklaus he was something else. He was like an animal, he would beat him until he passed out and often left him out at night in bad weather, he starved him and let him back into the home after 9 days. I don't know how Niklaus did not take his own life because what he suffered, what he went through, he just-" Elijah stopped to take drink "He just got up and got on with it, he still smiled, still challenged me to duals with swords, went to work and had time for Rebekah when she pestered us" Rebekah smiled

"If anything Caroline brought a light back into my brother I haven't seen since we were human. She brings out his human side, his caring and kind side that you have yet to witness. His laugh is different, his real one is now clear, his eyes shine brighter, features no longer hardened by the burden of our father trying to hunt him down like an animal. He's my brother and I will do what it takes to help him keep his humanity. That key to his humanity is that girl who has yet to wake up who is laying in a bed upstairs" he said as he stood placing the empty glass on the table in front of him. "Come Rebekah, Niklaus needs us" he said as Rebekah followed her elder brother silently wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

"Marcel" Klaus called as he approached the tall dark man across the bar. His men stood in a protective half circle behind him ready to fight. The men stood watching the interaction between the pair, getting ready to fight if necessary but still not knowing the true strength of Niklaus Mikaelson.

"Klaus, well if I'd known you were back in town, If I had a heads up-" Marcel was cut off

"What? What would you have done Marcel?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade" he then broke into a smile as he embraced Klaus in a hug. He leaned back his hands still holding his face "Niklaus Mikaelson, my mentor, my saviour, my sire" Klaus smiled back at him "Let's get you a drink, my old friend" he said as he slung an arm around his shoulder gesturing towards the bar.

"There's something off about you. Something different" Marcel said as he placed a shot in front of Klaus. Marcel studied his friend "You've flipped the switch again, that much is obvious. But as to why?" he said as he waited for Klaus to start talking. Silence between the pair as they knocked back a round of shots.

"A blonde baby vampire" Marcel smirked at Klaus' words

"Let me guess, she broke your heart? Come on Klaus, your the big bad, show her who's boss" Marcell teased with a wink. "Love ain't so bad" he said gesturing towards the blonde human behind the counter

"You and a human?" Klaus eye's widened Marcel nodded. "You obviously didn't listen when I said love was a vampire's- Marcel cut off Klaus "greatest weakness? Yeah I heard that more times that I can probably count but I after a few hundred years, your life gets boring by bedding women for the sake of it. Maybe I can meet this blonde baby vampire that has my sire all worked up?" Klaus growled "NO"

"Possessive? Apparently some women find that shit sexy? I'd say you can work it though man. You're good looking dude" Klaus looked baffled at Marcel "Too soon ?" he smirked at his own jokes making Klaus mad. Marcel watched as Marcel grabbed one of friends and protectors and bit him "What are you doing man?"

"You see Marcel, I'm gone beyond having a joke" he dropped the man to the ground his face covered in blood and his fangs on delay while his eyes glowed a yellow golden colour. "Enjoy your drink 'old friend'" he smirked as he walked off wiping the blood with his hand. Marcel helped his protector to his feet and noticed the bite getting worse "Devon"

"Yes Marcel?" he sped to his side helping with Luke.

"Here, Call Elijah and tell him that Klaus has gone psycho and I need Luke healed pronto" he said as he tossed his phone to his other sidekick and close friend. "Hurry, he won't last long, that was a serious bite"

"You got it boss"

* * *

"Rebekah, pack a few things, no pack most of your clothes" Elijah said as sped around the house picking up a few things and taking them out to the SUV out front.

"Why?" she asked her older brother "Elijah? What's going on?"

"Niklaus is in New Orléans and has begun a massacre on innocent people and he is also infecting every supernatural in sight.

"But what about Caroline?"

"She's still here, when she wakes I will collect her and take her to Klaus myself. I know she wants to see him and maybe that will help us-" he trailed off in thought "Rebekah, I know what's wrong with Caroline"

"You can get her to wake up? Well get moving because our brother has gone nuts again" she said throwing her hands up in the air

"Here fill a large vile with a couple of drops of your blood, some of Niklaus' that has been left over from the hybrid spree and here is mine. Send it over to the Salvatore's and get back here. We can get Caroline after a day or two's rest away from all of this"

"Okay Lijah"

"Rebekah?"

"Yes?"

"We need our family back as one again, so don't delay Bekah" he smiled softly at his baby sister


End file.
